Doctor-Patient Relations
by rizlow
Summary: One shot inspired by The Born-Again Identity, sick Sammy and Doctor Nicole (For my friend Nicole)


Nicole watched as the orderly escorted her next patient into the room. She glanced down at the file - Sam Winchester. "Sam, this is Dr..." the aide started, but she interrupted him.

"Nicole, Sam. Just call me Nicole." She felt a surge of sympathy as she looked at him. He was tall, well over six feet, but he seemed to be folding in on himself, so lost in his pain. He raised a hand to brush his dark hair from his eyes as he met her gaze for only a moment, a sorry attempt at a smile barely touching his lips. She nodded to the orderly, and he stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I don't know what good this is going to do," he said softly, hanging his head once again.

"We're just going to talk, Sam. It's no big deal. I just want to get to know you, okay? Why don't you have a seat."

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, tension evident in his posture, and Nicole rose from behind her desk, pulling her skirt back into place and walking over to sit next to him. She laid a hand on his knee, and her heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her. He was sick, that was obvious, but the beautiful colors in his hazel eyes caught her off guard, and she steadied her breathing with some effort. Sitting next to her was the most attractive man she'd seen in...well, that she'd ever seen, if she was honest with herself. And it had been a while since she'd even let herself look. "Just try to relax, okay? No pressure, Sam. You don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to."

He looked wordlessly into her green eyes, and the moment seemed to stretch on as his dark-lashed eyes widened just a fraction. She knew that look, even though she hadn't put herself in a position to see it lately - he found her attractive as well. She drew back her hand, suddenly a little uncomfortable, and Sam cleared his throat, dragging his gaze away. "Okay. Just not sure what you expect from me. I just - I can't sleep."

"I know. And you're having hallucinations, they tell me?"

He glanced at her again warily. "Uh, yeah."

"Can you tell me about them?"

A short, humorless laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, sure. You'll just think I'm crazy, but then, look at where I am."

"I don't think you're crazy, Sam," she said gently.

"Lucifer. I see Lucifer, all the time. Every time I try to sleep, every time I start to doze off, he does something to keep me awake. Now tell me I'm not crazy." He looked directly into her eyes, desperation deep in their depths, and she barely restrained herself from reaching to touch his face. She so badly wanted to comfort this man, relieve some of the pain he was feeling.

"Has there been a traumatic event in your life recently, Sam? Anything that may have triggered this?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Well, my brother and I lost our father a few weeks ago. Well, not our real dad, he died several years ago, but Bobby..." he trailed off, and Nicole's heart ached at the sorrow in his voice.

"He obviously meant a lot to you. I'm so sorry, Sam."

He stood up suddenly, still shaking his head. "I can't do this, doctor. I'm sorry. Just let me go back to my room." He seemed agitated, nervous, and Nicole stood up, placing a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Sam. Are you having a hallucination? Are you seeing Lucifer now?"

He nodded slowly, refusing to look at her. She looked up into his face, feeling very small beside him. Even with her four-inch heels, he towered over her, and as sick as he was, he exuded a raw power that quickened her pulse. He finally looked at her, and a thrill of fear shot up her spine as his face changed, contorted into an angry mask.

He grabbed her by the arms and turned to pin her against the wall beside the sofa, his huge hands gripping her so tightly that she knew she would have bruises the next day. "Leave me alone," he growled menacingly, and Nicole fought to maintain her composure while she quaked in terror on the inside.

"Sam. Let go of me. I am not your enemy. It's your delusion, Sam. It's a hallucination."

She could feel his body shaking, and his face calmed slowly, guilt in his eyes as he lowered her back to the floor, pulling his hands away and turning from her. He dropped back down on the couch, his head in his hands, and she moved quickly to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he managed to say, fighting to regain his composure.

Nicole put her hand over his, speaking softly. "No harm done, Sam. I'm fine. It's all right."

He raised his head to look at her, agonized tears in his eyes, and she felt tears sting her own eyes in response. She knew she shouldn't, but she put her hand to his face, and watched as he caught his breath at her touch. He stared hungrily at her for a moment, then bent to capture her lips beneath his, and she lost the fight with herself as she let her hands trail through his soft hair to rest at the back of his neck.

The touch of his tongue against her lips brought her back to reality, and she pulled back, struggling with herself as she spoke sternly. "Sam, we can't do this. I could lose my job. I could lose my license."

The heat in his eyes made her feel weak as he answered her. "Then don't tell anyone." He was breathing hard, his muscular chest rising and falling with each breath, and she had a hard time pulling her gaze from him.

"Sam..."

He put a gentle hand to her face, his thumb tracing softly over her cheekbone, and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to force down the feelings raging through her. "Nicole." He said her name so tenderly that she turned her face towards him again, her resistance fading into oblivion as she met his eyes again, full of gentle pleading, and behind that, stark need. She let his hand guide her back towards him, and she met his lips eagerly, opening to his seeking tongue, his fingers now entwined through her blonde hair. He pulled her effortlessly onto his lap, never breaking their kiss, and her arms closed around his neck as she let herself go completely, pushing the nagging voice of reason away until she could no longer hear it.

He leaned her back, supporting her with his arm against the arm of the sofa, his lips moving to the sensitive spot just below her ear, trailing down to the hollow of her throat, and she felt his fingers against her skin, beneath the hem of her skirt, slowing gliding up her thigh. His kissed his way down to where the first button of her silk blouse strained against the swell of her breasts, his tongue delving into her cleavage, his teeth nibbling softly at her skin, and she whimpered weakly as his hand stroked over her already damp panties. Then his mouth covered hers again, muffling her cries as his fingers slipped beneath, teasing at and finally slipping inside her welcoming heat. He pulled his arm from beneath her neck, nipping at her bottom lip as he worked to undo the top buttons of her blouse, and she thrust her body to meet each stroke his fingers made inside her, moaning loudly as he cupped her breast, his thumb creating a delicious friction across her nipple. He raised up to watch as she rolled her head, unable to control her body any longer as she shuddered, her hand clutching at his leg, trying not to cry out as she reached her climax.

He bent to kiss her as he removed his fingers, then sat upright and sucked them into his mouth, a low moan emanating from his throat. Nicole managed to sit up in his lap, her hands pulling at the bottom of his shirt, and he leaned up, letting her pull it off over his head. She ran her hands over the broad expanse of his chest and down his abs, and he bucked up against her as she flicked her tongue over his nipple, then sucked it into her mouth. She slowly moved down his body with her lips as she lowered herself to the floor to kneel between his knees, and he threw his head back, struggling for control as she pressed her palm against him, marveling at his size. It gave her a shiver to think of him inside her, filling her. She slowly pulled at the drawstring of his scrub pants, and watched as his tongue played over his lips and he groaned softly as she pulled his pants and boxers from under him, letting them pool at his feet.

Sam's hands grasped at the fabric of the couch as Nicole bent to lick at the tip of his erection, then took him into her mouth, sucking gently as she stroked from beneath with one hand. She took him in as far as she could manage, moving rhythmically with her hand as Sam's breath became harsh and uneven. She pushed him to the edge, only stopping when he grasped her hair and whispered harshly, "Stop, come here."

She gave one last hard suck at his head, causing Sam to moan loudly, and then she stood slowly, reaching up under her skirt to pull down her panties, kicking them off to the side. Sam reached for her, turning her away from him, then pulling her back onto his lap. She gyrated against him, and he nipped at the back of her shoulder, his arms around her as he finished unbuttoning her blouse, and Nicole let it slide down her arms, discarding it onto the floor. He undid the clasp of her bra next, sending it to the floor as well as he pulled her back against his chest, her breasts covered with the wide expanse of his hands as he pushed himself up against her. She was slick and ready for him, and he lifted her by the hips, letting her pull her legs up onto the couch to straddle him. He lowered her slowly, sliding into her from behind until she was filled completely, her legs spreading wider apart to sit flush against him.

She let her head lay back against his shoulder as her body adjusted to his size, unable to hold completely still as Sam caressed her breasts, plucking and tweaking at her nipples until she was writhing against him. He thrust himself up into her hard, and they both caught their breath for a moment. They found their rhythm, and Sam moved his hands to Nicole's hips, holding her in place as they rocked together, a sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies. Nicole began to spasm around him, and with a growl, Sam came with her, driving up into her until he was spent, then collapsing with his arms around her, holding her tight as the aftershocks hit them both. They sat there quietly, letting the world stop reeling and their breathing slow to normal.

They both jumped as a knock sounded on the door. "Doctor? Your next patient is here."

Nicole recovered quickly. "Thank you, Reggie. I'll be just a few more minutes. Please let them have a seat outside."

Sam helped her stand, both of them shuddering slightly as he pulled out. She gathered her clothes as Sam pulled his pants up, tying his drawstring. He pulled her close, bending to kiss her. "You are a tiny thing," he whispered, smiling down at her, and she blushed, wishing they had more time. Those dimples...

She dressed quickly, wishing she had a bathroom in her office. She straightened herself out as best she could in the reflection of a small mirror on the wall, and Sam grabbed her one more time, kissing her deeply, his hand cupping her bottom. "You'd better go, Sam. We'll both be in trouble."

A slow smirk curved his lips. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Nicole smiled again. At least he seemed a little more relaxed, which couldn't be a bad thing, could it? He walked to the door, turning one more time to look over his shoulder at her. "I'm looking forward to our next session, doc," he said, flashing her a wink as he opened the door.


End file.
